1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a sandblasting device used for cleaning surfaces.
Sandblasting is a means of cleaning surfaces, particularly metallic surfaces, which is very efficient and is both faster and more economical than mechanical methods. It works by throwing abrasive particles against the surface to be cleaned. Cleaning by sandblasting is, for example, widely used for the maintenance of metallic pipes, particularly those used in the petroleum and chemical industries. Various kinds of deposits left by the fluids flowing through these pipes grow on the internal surfaces to the detriment of the flow rate. Also, external surfaces are subjected to corrosion by atmospheric and chemical agents resulting in the formation of rust and other incrustations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, sandblasting was done by throwing sand from a nozzle onto the surface to be cleaned. Before reaching the nozzle the sand was mixed with either air or water, under pressure, with such strength and velocity as to produce an abrasive action. The sand stream coming from the nozzle had a substantially conical configuration.